


Nothing Less

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd expect nothing less, my Sarah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moontsunami).



> The prompt was Eight/Sarah, velvet.

Having weeded her tiny yet adequate garden, Sarah stood up, dusting the dirt from the back of her trousers when she heard someone clearing their throat and turned around to see a man leaning against her gate.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The man's Edwardian garb surprised her, and her breath caught as she noticed the heavy set of burn marks and dirt that seemed to cover his velvet jacket and curly-haired face. Sarah turned and threw down her trowel, pulling her dirt-covered gloves off, and throwing them to the ground before wiping her face with her now bare hands. "I see you've become quite a green thumb, growing roses."

He smiled.

"Some—thing's wrong." Sarah found herself stuttering, biting down on her bottom lip as she rubbed her forehead with one hand and stared at this man. It had been a long time since she had seen anyone with such an outfit who appeared to know her so intimately.

Her shoulders curved inward a bit as she crossed her arms and exhaled. "Hello, Doctor. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Oh, not so long. You know what they say about time." This Doctor's smile was different from the others, and Sarah held onto that for later thought as he opened the gate and stepped inside her yard.

"You look dreadful." Her head motioned to his face and jacket as he came up close to her, and pulled at each side of his jacket.

"I'm sure I don't look as dreadful as I feel. That's a lot coming from me." The more he smiled, the more his smile seemed to grow. He reached up and held one cheek in her hand. "Oh, Sarah Jane, I have missed you. You look wonderful."

"I'm just—old." Sarah found herself stuttering again.

"How on Earth can you say that?" The Doctor's face changed as his other hand came up and he was holding Sarah's face on both sides. "With those big beautifully lit green eyes, and that smile I know you have in your heart? Those never age."

"For your information, I turned fifty-three last month and feel every bit of my age. Now I know something's wrong." Sarah smiled for the first time, covering one of his hands with hers and pulling it away from her face so that she could simply hold it.

"There is—" The Doctor paused, trying to think of best how to broach the subject of the internal and external struggles of the Time War. He was never happier to know that Sarah and the majority of his former companions would never see the terrors that had begun to arise within the higher species. "And I'll tell you all about it if you invite me in for a cup of tea. I could use some advice from my best friend."

"I'll do my best." Sarah could tell that whatever it was, that it was really bothering him. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, bringing him back to the present when it appeared that he was lost in a thought.

"I'd expect nothing less, my Sarah."


End file.
